Tortured, Not Broken
by MissPurrtyKitti
Summary: When Maka and Soul are captured by the enemy their friendship is changed forever. Rated M for later chapters. 3/6/15-has not been forgotten...working a finishing all chapters prior to posting again
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater is not mine (I wish). Also, this is my first fanfic so please keep that in mind. Thanks everyone for taking the time to read it.

**Tortured, Not Broken**

**Chapter One**

The smell of dust and old paper filled her nose. She looked around to see she was in the special room within her soul. Bookshelves lined the walls of the circular room from ceiling to floor brimming with books on every subject. As she walked down the hall noticed the white marble floors with the gold designs that led to the center of the room. Two fluffy white armchairs just begging to be sat upon and a table between them holding the book she was currently reading caught her attention. Off to the right was a white grand piano that reminded her of him. She smiled to herself realizing the boy affected her this deeply.

The girl walked to the armchair plopping down while grabbing the book. Peace seeped into her being as she settled comfortably into the chair. As she began to read, she detected something was scurrying down the hall to the left. She dismissed it as her imagination at first, but it caught her attention for a second time. Looking down the hall she could not see anything, for it was pitch black. She put her book down on the arm of the chair and went to investigate. "Hello?" she called.

She crept down the hall as her heart began to pound. Something was out of place; she could feel it in her bones. Slowly the floor changed into dark water that rippled at the touch of her feet as she wandered aimlessly trying to figure out how and where this place came from. This was not part of her soul and she felt almost violated that it was here in the first place. She stared at the water below her feet and saw images flickering beneath the surface. The depths underneath her seemed infinite.

The images moved too fast for her to catch the details of a single one of them. A noise somehow familiar to her reached her ears. She looked around her, but could not decipher which direction it came from. She stood still straining to hear it again. Somehow she knew that was the ticket out of this place that was not hers. Silence once again engulfed her, leaving her almost breathless. The water to her right bubbled up as a ghostly hand broke through the surface to reach for her ankle. The girl screamed and stumbled backwards.

"AAAAKKKKAAA!"

The girl's head snapped up at the piercing voice. Above her a blinding light surrounded where she stood. She was so distracted by the appearance of the light that she forgot about the hand in the water and only remembered as it grabbed her ankle. Her foot sank into the dark water and images flipped behind her eyelids. Feelings of madness began to overwhelm her as she forgot to fight off the hand. Suddenly, she didn't want to leave this place. She wanted to join the hand beneath the surface.

Another hand reached from the light and grasped the girl's outreached hand. As she was dragged up from the waters into the light the ghostly hand burned the skin of her ankle. The girl cried out and was ripped through the light on to the other side. She was assaulted with many scents and the sound of dark laughter. The scene was much different from where she was before. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. "MAKA!" someone cried.

Maka's heart clenched at the sound of that cry. She wondered for a moment what was going on until it all came flooding in a head splitting rush. Soul and she had been on a mission that should have been an easy one to complete. Soul was a death scythe now and she was a seasoned meister. It was going well until they were cornered and out-numbered by the enemy. The witch leading the attack had cast a cloud of confusion which seemed ineffective to Maka, but Soul had transformed back from his weapon form; leaving them defenseless. Another enemy raised a blow dart gun and shot them. They instantly felt the effects of the drugged tips of the darts. They heard the witch laughing as their world's faded to black.

Slowly, her vision cleared and the realization that she was chained up with her arms above her head. She could feel the skin being rubbed raw at her wrist which meant she had been this way fro a while. Maka did an internal check to find she had some bruised ribs, but was over all okay. Her usual black coat lay on the floor in front of her. Her eyes traveled up from the floor and locked onto a pair of crimson ones. Her breath caught. "Maka" he breathed with panic clear in his eyes.

Suddenly, her world swam with color as a breathtaking pain erupted in her stomach. She coughed and saw her blood decorate the floor in splatters. Looking in the direction of the assault to see a man with a full face mask, no shirt and rippling muscles. He looked like an executioner from a movie. The pain erased the last remains of fog from her mind and fury took its place. Maka rolled her eyes and said, "You can't at least be a little original with your wardrobe."

He looked like he was choking as his face turned a deep purple from anger. He took a deep breath and replied with, "When are you going to just give up and tell us what we want to know?"

Maka coughed again, but this time she spit the blood in her mouth onto his shoe. "Bite me!" she answered.

The man backhanded her as Soul yelled, "Maka! Don't say something stupid!"

Soul was looking a little worse for wear as his hair was stuck up in odder angles than usual and his eyes seemed filled with a hopeless panic. Maka tried to smile to show him that she was fine, but her whole body throbbed with pain so the smile never quite reached to her eyes. She was just glad to see that he was not hurt. She could not bare it if he was hurt because of her again. "You should listen to your partner or else we will just find other ways to torture you," the man said.

"Don't even think about it!" growled Soul.

Maka seemed confused by the statement the man had made and was distracted by Soul's outburst that she did not see the man draw out a knife. He slapped the side of the blade on his forearm which caught both their attentions. Soul looked as though he was going to jump through the bars and strangle the man. Maka's eyes widened at the thought of being sliced open. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves against the inevitable. She had been sliced up before during battles before. "Just tell us where the boy is and all this stops," the man said.

"No way in hell!" Maka growled.

"You are a strong one, I must say. Usually my victims break two days into this and I do believe this is day three for you, but trust me, you'll break," the man said with pleasure in his voice.

"HA! Bring it on! I will not betray my friends!" screamed Maka.

"Oh well, then maybe we can get it out of you with a pound of flesh. Where should we start?" giggled the man.

The man chuckled and brought the knife to the top of her sternum, tearing into the fabric of Maka's button-down shirt. Once again, Maka was confused for that was an unusual starting point for cutting someone. "Don't you fucking dare!" yelled Soul.

The man turned his head towards Soul with madness plain in his eyes. "Stop your yelling! Besides, what are you going to do about it, kid? You're stuck in there," taunted the man.

Soul transformed his arm into a scythe and began slicing at the bars of his prison. He knew it was no good because he had been doing it for three days now. He just couldn't stand by and watch as Maka was hurt. "Save your strength, Soul!" Maka cried.

With that commotion the man yanked down with the blade. Maka bit her lip expecting a sharp pain, but felt none. She peaked an eye open and saw that he cut through her whole top, sweater and all. "NO!" she screamed.

Ribbons of bandage wrap slowly unraveled around her chest. The comfortable pressure of it released and Maka began to blush. The wrap feel to the floor as the two halves of her shirt and sweater gaped open. "I've seen enough woman warriors to know when they are hiding something, but as you are a teenager I don't understand why you are hiding these beauties?" the man questioned.

Maka got over her embarrassment and glared at the man. "It's none of your fucking business," growled Maka as she gritted her teeth.

Soul just stared as a nosebleed began to drip down his face. The exposed skin in question was graced with two well-developed breasts. Their nipples were colored pink and hard from being released from their confinement so suddenly. "Soul! Get your mind out of the gutter," yelled Maka.

"Where did you ge—"

"SOUL! Shut up! If I could Maka Chop you I would," said Maka as she blushed slightly.

The man laughed as she watched the exchange between partners. He brushed the side of his hand down the side of Maka's left breast. Maka shivered and immediately felt disgusted as she blushed a little deeper. Her anger then reached a new level as she internally swore she would kill this man before she broke out of here. "AH! Untouched flesh I take it. Well, the next step in your torture shall be fun, especially with the boy watching. Maybe we will start torturing him tomorrow as well," explained the man.

Maka's mouth dropped open and Soul looked like he was going to murder the man. The man laughed again and stroked his finger along Maka's cheek. He walked out of her cell, closed the door and walked to the outside door. He reached for a lever on the wall as he pulled it Maka dropped to the floor. He slammed the door shut and darkness engulfed both the prisoners. Moonlight from a small window in each cell was their only light.

Maka coughed from having the wind knocked out of her from the fall. She fumbled to get the wrist restraints off. She began to tremble fighting off the hot tears in her eyes. "Come here, I will help you," mumbled Soul.

Make scooted towards the bars dividing their prisons. Soul gently touched her wrists as he worked off the restraints. Once they were off Maka pulled her legs to her chest and scrabbled with her torn shirt to cover her nakedness. Laying her head on her knees, she finally let out the tears she was desperately trying to hold back.

Soul reached through the bars and pulled Maka to them. Wither her back to the bars, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We will get out of this," Soul whispered.

Soul just listened as Maka sobbed and he could not take this broken crying from his Meister who usually kept it together in tough situations like this. He had to think of some way to have her in a better state of mind. "So, Maka, when did you get those boobs?" he inquired waiting for a Maka Chop.

Maka just snorted and then began to laugh. She clutched at her sides forgetting her shirt was ripped as she turned towards him. His eyes immediately dropped to the objects in question. "Oh! These old things? I've had them for years. You really can be blind sometimes, Soul," teased Maka.

Soul preferred this version of his Meister over the weeping one. "WHAT? Years? How many?" he replied.

Maka snickered as said, "I've had these for about two years now."

It was Soul's turn for his mouth to drop open as he wondered to himself how he could have missed them all these years. He had been living with her for over four years now and so any times e would just barge into her room without knocking. "But I guess I should forgive you, I've been taping them down for just as long," Maka said interrupting his thoughts.

Why? You were always so self-conscious about having tiny tits?" asked Soul.

Maka shrugged and replied, "Well, since you boys don't really se me as a girl I get to hear you, Black*Star, and Kidd's comments on Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti's breasts. Usually, that's all you guys comment on and I didn't want to be seen as that or at least just that," Maka blushed and continued. "Also, being a Meister they have a tendency to get in the way."

"I know its pretty uncool to say, but Maka, I would never just think of you as a pair of beautiful breasts," It was Soul's turn to blush. "I mean, you are my partner and my closest friend. I'm also pretty sure that Black*Star and Kidd feel the same about their partners. We are guys though so we do talk about hat stuff."

Maka blushed deeper and shifted her legs. "Hey Soul, is this next bout of torture what I think it is?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe they were bluffing. Why don't we tell them were they can find Kidd? They would let us go and they would have to go through Lord Death to get within reach of Kidd. I can't watch them hurt you anymore. This is the first night hey didn't beat you unconscious. Do you have any idea what it is like to watch that nd not be able to do anything?" he exclaimed broken-heartedly.

"If they find Kidd then Death City is doomed. He is off doing the last piece of training with Lord Death to take his place this winter. Plus they wouldn't let us go because they need Soul Perception to find the location. We have to find a way out to warn everyone of this threat," Maka explained.

"If we were in the same cell we could always get them together when they come back," Soul snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I will transform and you can work me through the bars."

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?" said Maka excitedly.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Probably because you were knocked out and I was worried sick," he said.

"Aww, really? You do care, Soul," Maka teased.

She reached her arm through hthe bars to hold Soul's hand. He slid into his scythe for and Maka fumbled to get him through the small opening between two bars. The head of the scythe got stuck as she tried a few times to slide it free. "Can you be careful? That doesn't exactly feel good," said Soul.

"Can you think skinny thoughts then?" snipped Maka.

Finally, she got him into her cell and once he cleared the bars he transformed back to his human form, but in doing so caused Maka to lose her balance and start to fall. Soul reached out to prevent her and as his arm went around her his hand brushed her nipple. Maka let out a sharp gasp and blushed a deep red.

Soul nearly dropped her at that small gasp. He put her down and realized he breasts were making an appearance again. He quickly turned away from her as he slid off his jacket to hand backwards to Maka. "Cover up, you'll get cold," he said.

Maka glanced at her own coat and smiled to herself. She took his jacket, zipped it to her chin, and took a deep breath. The smell of Soul helped call her since it was so familiar. At least, that is what she told herself. "Thank you," she mumbled.

He turned towards her to see that she was laying down in a fetal position. She was shivering as Soul went to sit next to her. She slowly sat up to just stare into space. "Are you okay? Pain getting to you?" Soul inquired.

"My arms and shoulder are killing me, but that's to be expected," she stated.

Soul reached over and began to rub her shoulder. Maka melted at the touch of his hands. She then collapsed into his lap and broke down. Soul just petted her head trying to soothe her. Maka sat up and wiped her face on the sleeve of Soul's jacket. "Sorry, I'll clean it when—" she started, but stopped.

"It's fine. You can clean it when we get back because it would be pretty uncool to think that we wouldn't make it back," he said while getting to his feet.

She noticed the wet spot on his t-shirt. "I'm sorry for being like this. I know it's unusual, but I'm at my wits end. I don't know what to do because we can't give them the info we need and warn everyone at the same time," Maka said.

"We just need to break out. First step is a plan because we need to avoid the torture planned for the morning," Soul answered.

He walked over to the window and leaned back on the cell bars. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared out the window in obvious deep thought. Maka just stared at him as he basked in the moonlight. She was in deep thought herself and knew they couldn't avoid the morning's plans. She took a deep breath and seemed to be having an internal dialogue. The silence between them was heavy with unspoken words and indescribable feelings.

"Hey Soul? Will you have sex with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Once again Soul Eater is not mine..sadly. Sorry for all the out of character-ness. Thank you all for the kind reviews. Thanks for reading! Here comes the juicy juici-ness so read at your own risk..lol…I think it sucks..so I'm sorry…I might re-write it.

**Chapter Two**

Soul choked as the words sunk into his mind and he coughed trying to remember how to breathe. A million thoughts flickered behind his eyes. He stared at her as the moonlight highlighted her features. The silence between the two no longer was peaceful, but filled with tension. He watched as her face fell in assumed rejection and tears began to form in her emerald eyes. "You're serious?" he exclaimed.

Maka stood up quickly and retreated to the darkest corner of the cell. Facing away from him she crouched down and began to cry. Soul walked over to her and forced her to look at him. Tears trailed down her cheeks in silver streaks. He wiped them away with his thumbs and smiled weakly at her. "You know Maka, for all your book smarts you can be so uncool sometimes. You don't just straight up ask for something like that," he said.

Maka looked up into his crimson eyes searching for the meaning behind those words. She felt like such a fool for just asking right out for that, but she couldn't think of any other way to say it. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked at the ground and continued, "I just don't have much experience at that. Well, I guess you should know that since I live with you and all. You always have those girls around and I figured that you could help me. I just don't—"

Soul put his finger on her lips to stop her from saying anything further. She was blushing and fidgeting. "I haven't done anything like that with those girls. They are fan-girls and you should know that, especially since you named them that. It would be uncool to be so easy with myself like that," he said as he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Maka questioned.

"Yeah, really," Soul replied.

Maka sat on the floor and once again and stared off into space. Soul took the time to burn the image of her onto the back of his eye lids. Her hair was a mess from three days of no upkeep. She wore his jacket with her red plaid skirt and the sight gave him butterflies in his stomach. She worried at her lip while thinking which made Soul wondered how those lips would taste. He quickly turned away before Maka could see the look on his face. "Really, Soul! That's Maka, your partner!" he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Maka inquired.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself," Soul replied.

Soul went back to lean against the cell bars and looked out the window. The moon stared back almost like it was daring him to just act on his thoughts. It's what she wants he told himself. "Soul?" said Maka.

"What?" he answered.

"Does that mean no?" she replied.

"Why do you want to?" asked Soul.

Maka stood up and walked till she stood in front of Soul. Emerald met crimson and Soul was the first to look away. "I know we have the plan to escape, but what if it doesn't work. I don't want my first experience to be a forced one, at least this way it will be with someone I know," Maka said as she finally looked away with a bright blush across her cheeks.

"Your first? What about your last boyfriend?" he asked as he remembered her laughing with that boy and how it made him feel.

"It never felt right," she said as she shrugged.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's not something you can take back," he said.

Maka closed the distance between the two of them and leaned her weight against him as she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat as it quickly picked up its pace. She smiled to herself and was glad he was as nervous about this as she was. "We are already as close as two people can get and I know that no matter what, that you are here for me as I am there for you," Maka said.

Soul stood up and brought Maka with him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. He laid his head on top of hers and breathed in her scent. "Maka, I don't think this is a good idea. It's like you are planning on our escape to fail," he mumbled into her hair.

"You know I'm a planner. I don't want to take the chance that we don't escape and well, you know," Maka said into his chest.

He let her go and leaned back onto the bars. He didn't know what to think of this situation. His morals were being conflicted from what he wanted and what he knew was right. With this distraction Maka crept up to him and took his hands which made him look at her. "Soul, please? I know I'm not as pretty as the other girls that throw themselves at you, but I know I'm not ugly either. Also, we don't have to tell anyone," Maka pleaded.

Maka suddenly found herself pinned up against the bars in a quick movement from Soul. He pressed himself to her body, crushing his lips down upon her. Their hearts were beating wildly as they have been holding back for so long now. Soul kissed her like he was drowning. He ran his hands up her back, slipping them under his jacket, her skin soft to the touch and was like a drug, only leaving him wanting to touch more.

Maka broke the kiss simply because she needed air. They were both gasping for breath as they stared at the other. "Wow," sighed Maka.

"Understatement! See, me hesitating has nothing to do with you," he said indicating to the bulge currently pressed up against her.

Maka glanced down and flushed a deep red as she realized what it was. "This is no place for someone to experience that for the first time. You deserve better than that," he said looking away blushing.

She shifted her weight to make herself more comfortable and Soul growled in his throat as he gripped her hips. Maka let out a small gasp as her body tingled from the small action. He groaned and rested his head on the top of Maka's. "Maka, this is no place for this," he said.

She pushed him back so she could see his face. Her heart was beating erratically as she almost lost her nerve. "Soul, make me forget where we are and why we are here, even if its just for a short time," Maka pleaded.

Maka wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her making their lips meet again. She ran her tongue across his lower lip silently asking for more. Soul allowed her to deepen the kiss, their hands grasping at each other like they couldn't get enough of the other. Maka let out a moan against his lips which fueled the fire between them. A pool of warmth began to grown in Maka's lower region. Soul broke the kiss as he trailed down to the zipper of his jacket and slowly pulled it down all the while watching Maka's face. She gasped a little as the cold air brushed along her sensitive skin. To Soul's surprise Maka had removed her torn shirts before putting on his jacket.

Her skin glowed in the moonlight making it all the more alluring to him. He wanted to run his lips along every inch of her skin, but instead he just stared letting her become adjusted to being this exposed. Everywhere his gaze lingered Maka could feel the heat of it warming her skin. These sensations were so new to her and wonderful that she could not believe that she had been missing out for so long.

Maka began to squirm at the weight of Soul's gaze. She tried to bring her arms up to cover herself, but Soul stopped her. He trailed his hands down her arms, then along her sides. Maka sighed at the small fireworks created with just his fingertips. He kneeled down in front of her as his hands reached the band of her skirt he quickly looked at Maka to make sure she was still okay with this. "If you want me to stop just say the word," he said.

She gave a soft nod encouraging him to continue. He began to slip her skirt down her hips and she stepped out of it once it reached her ankles. With her skirt off the moonlight emphasized every curve of her body. She was no longer the scrawny girl he once knew. Years of intense training had toned her body to lean muscle that was easily hidden under her clothes. Her legs were muscle graced with a layer of silk that he had always admired in her various short skirts.

Soul's eyes hungry drank in the sight of her when something caught his attention. On the front of her left hip was a tattoo. He leaned closer to make out what it was and his breath caught when he realized what it was. "When did you get this?" he asked as he trailed his fingers across it. Maka gasped sharply at both the feeling of his fingers and the knowledge that he had found her little secret.

"Once I turned 18, I went to get it done," she said shortly.

"Why?" he asked.

Maka just gazed at him with indescribable feelings swimming behind her eyes. She feared that he would laugh at her and call her a silly girl. She couldn't make her mouth say what she wanted to. "It's special to me," she answered.

Soul traced the small treble clef and followed the music notes. "This is the first couple measures of the song I played for you when we first met," he said refusing to look at her.

"I know," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked again.

Maka blushed when she realize that she couldn't avoid this question. "You have taught me so much and have been a huge part of my life. You are special to me and I always wanted a piece of you with me. So I snuck into your room and searched for the sheet music. I think I found a rough draft of it, but it had the part I wanted," she replied.

"Yeah, the finished copy is locked in the safe in my room," he said.

He looked up at her and brushed the back of his fingers down her legs bringing her to shiver. Maka felt a little weak in the knees. As his hands traveled back up her legs he stood up and absorbed the sight of what his touch was doing to her. Soul once again captured her lips in a quick kiss before trailing a path of small kisses across her jaw, down her neck which made soft noises come from Maka. Light kisses showered across her collarbone forced soft panting sounds from her and she pushed her body up against him. Realizing what she did subconsciously Maka tried to peel herself off of him, but his strong arms around her waist kept her there.

Maka ran her hands down his back feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. Once she reached the hem of his shirt she gathered it up and dragged it up his body and over his head exposing his upper half completely. She raked her nails lightly up his back making Soul groan pulling her tighter to him. Maka could feel on her stomach how that made him feel and she glanced down at the bulge that once again made its presence known. Soul let her go as his hand slipped to the front of her hip and dipped down between her legs. Maka's breath caught as his fingers slipped along her. As she threw her head back Soul bit down on the curve of her neck and a cry escaped Maka.

Her body was burning with an ache to be touched. Her nipples were hard with the need of attention and Soul seemed to sense this as his head ducked down to capture her nipple in his mouth. A burst of sparks shot out through her body which caused her to begin to tremble. He rolled the tight bud in his mouth causing Maka to make soft feminine noises. While she was distracted his fingers played along her folds, slipping between and finding the spot above her opening. A sharp intake of breath followed by a moan let him know he found it and her eyes began to flutter as the pressure between her legs began to tighten like a spring.

His hand slid to her opening exploring the wetness. A finger slid into the depths and Maka cried out. She felt full already she didn't know how he was going to fit in. He slowly pulled his finger back out and captured her lips as he slid back in swallowing down the moan that escaped her. As he picked up the pace he slid in another finger stretching her. Fire burned everywhere Soul touched her and Maka could no longer think clearly. Only sensations filled her mind as Soul fervently continued. The heaviness built between her legs with each stroke of his fingers.

Once again his thumb searched out that tiny pearl that he knew would send her over the edge. Maka clung to his shoulders as the pressure built at the base of her spine erupted, sending wave upon wave of tremendous pleasure throughout her body. Maka screamed his name at the peak of her release. Soul felt the walls of her sex clamping down on his fingers and a rush of warm fluid gush onto his hand. He pulled out and brought his fingers to his mouth, with a smirk he sucked his fingers dry all the while keeping eyes locked on Maka's. She watched as he cleaned his fingers, trembling from the release, her body buzzed from the aftermath. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"God, no! Please?" she panted.

He stepped back and his hands dropped to his waistband, this caused Maka to follow with her eyesight. Her attention was caught by the large scar running down his chest, she no longer felt guilty about it and she knew that he thought it made him look cooler. The sound of the zipper brought her attention much lower and a flush crept along her cheeks. Soul pulled down his pants and let them drop to the floor. Maka watched them fall and was conflicted to look up to see what was revealed. This was her partner and her best friend. She knew there was no going back from this as she raised her gaze. Her body throbbed as she gazed upon his manhood.

He smirked as he watched her stare at him. He strutted over to her pinning her against the bars and imprisoned her lips with his. The shock and need made Maka not notice the cold roughness of the bars on her back. He grabbed her hips grinding against her to maker her feel what she did to him. Her hands crawled up to intertwine with his white hair as she arched herself into his body. Soul groaned as he grabbed her leg, bringing it up onto his hip. He could feel the warmth radiating from her center. Maka reached out and grabbed the bars on either side of her when she felt Soul's tip rub against her. The weight began to grow once again in her womb.

Soul reached down to rub himself up and down along her folds, coating himself with her wetness. Soft noises fell from Maka's lips as she was assaulted with new sensations. She was past the point of nervousness and surrendered to the need growing within her body. She shifted her body to encourage him to continue. She wanted to feel him inside of her and it was a physical ache within her body. Soul aligned the tip to her opening and slid in a little, watching Maka's face as the bliss engulfed her. He pushed further into her heated core, as meeting resistance he gave a little push, breaking the barrier. Maka felt a sharp pain that faded to the sensation of him deep within her. He sheathed himself completely inside her. He could feel the walls fasten around him adjusting to his intrusion.

Soul waited for her to relax against him then hooked his other arm under her leg. He did the same to the other leg so she was pressed against the bars as the only thing holding her up besides his strength. He pulled out slowly to the point that he was just barely inside her and entered her again. Heavy breathing filled the air as he kept this slow pace. The coil of desire tightened and tightened within Maka as Soul slid inside of her, touching parts of her that she never knew existed. Soul gripped her hips as he drove into her at a faster pace. The head of his penis bumped the end of her canal sending out bolts of intense pleasure.

Maka growled at this roughness and clung to Soul for the touch of his hands and body was the only thing keeping her tied to her own body. She was throbbing with pleasure and was surrendering completely to the passion. The familiar heaviness gathered between her thighs has Soul continued to stroke the insides of her body. Soul was panting heavily with each pump and he gripped her butt, nails biting into her skin. The pleasant pain of his nails sent Maka over the edge as her pleasure poured over her body and out her mouth in shrieks and moans. Warmth slid down his legs at her orgasm.

Soul felt the release on his member as the walls of her core tightened, trying to cause his own release in response. He tried to hold back, but in Maka's own pleasure her nails raked heavily up his shoulders and down along his chest. He body shook and he groaned loudly as an explosion of bliss consumed his body and he released within her. Maka's body greedily milking him of everything it would give her. He collapsed against her, letting her legs drape on his hips. Heavy breathing was the only sound for a while as they both rode out the pleasure of their bodies. Maka's arms tightened around Soul's neck as she felt him lift her away from the bars. She felt him slide out of her and at the sensation she cried out and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Soul carried her over to the cot and laid her down on it. As her body came down from its high, she began to feel a slight tenderness between her legs. Soul grabbed her clothes and his and piled them at the end of the cot. He looked down at her laying on the bed, nude in the moonlight, and realized he would remember this moment forever. He didn't care that it was in a jail cell and that is the only reason this even happened. Maka scooted over on the cot and patted next the open area next to her. Soul crawled onto the bed and hugged Maka. Their hearts still beating erratically as they tried to calm down from their excitement. Maka's body pulsed from the orgasm, as Soul rubbed his hand up and down along her hip it sent small waves of heat from the touches.

Their bodies buzzed from their contentment. Soul's eyes began to droop from exhaustion from their recent events. He fought to keep his eyes open while Maka began to make soft snoring sounds as she curled into Soul's chest. He shook her slightly, "Maka?" he whispered for some reason.

"Hmmm," she mumbled back.

"We still need to think of a plan," he said.

"They come in, we kick their butt, sounds like a plan to me," she replied.

"What, no detailed checklists, or elaborate game plans," he joked.

"Mmmm,"

"Maka?" he inquired.

"Hmm?"

"Do you plan on fighting them naked?" he asked.

Maka slowly sat up and grabbed her coat from the end of the cot, slipping it on; she searched out for her skirt. Soul smiled as she dressed half asleep and was slightly sad to see her not wearing his jacket. She laid back down and was instantly back to sleep. Soul got up and dressed, he laid back down and stared at the ceiling with a million things on his mind. Maka flipped over and cuddled up to him, draping her arm across his chest. He sighed as the contentment he was feeling won and his eyes closed. Sleep overcame them carrying them into their dreamscape.

Once again, I am sorry it sucked..I am currently working on a re-write for it…maybe. More of the actual story next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken so long! I went to an anime convention in Baltimore…OTAKON! And then work kept me super busy as well! And it went to the back burner with a couple other projects. Please forgive me! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Chapter Three**

Jingling of keys made Maka's eyes snap open as she tried to drag herself from the depths of a pleasant dream. Whistling met her ears and her heart fell to the floor. She rolled out of the bed bringing Soul with her. Maka landed on her feet while Soul face planted on the floor since he was still asleep. "What the hell, Maka?" he said clenching his face.

"Shh, they are coming," she whispered.

Soul was instantly awake and was in a crouch next to Maka. "Should I transform?" he asked.

Maka nodded and reached out for him. She closed her eyes and steadied her breath for this was the moment of their escape. Scraping of metal in the door clued her into the arrival of their prey. She dropped down into a fighting stance and prepped for the launch. Deep steady breathes pumped adrenaline through her system as her heart began to race. Maka narrowed her eyes as the door swung open to reveal a small girl in dirty clothes and a bruised face carrying a tray of foot.

Her eyes widened as she tried to pull back her attack towards the little girl. This moment of hesitation broke her concentration so she was unprepared as the man from the day before stepped out behind the girl with a dart gun. He aimed at Maka and fired. She tried to turn her body to avoid the dart, but was too slow. Sharp pain and a sudden wave of numbness filled her as she loss consciousness falling towards the floor. Soul transformed back catching Maka before she hit and rolled out of range of the man. He laid Maka on the floor and quickly calculated a strategy.

The man lifted his gun to target Soul, but he was prepared for it. The gun went off and a scythe blocked the dart making it clink to the floor. Soul rushed the man with a fierce intensity. Their freedom is on the line and he was going to do whatever it took to grasp it. The man rolled out of reach of Soul's scythe arm and countered with a kunai. It struck deep into the back of Soul's thigh making him stumble. Soul used his momentum to roll into a position to launch back at the man. Blood slipped down his leg as Soul reached down to yank out the metal protruding from his flesh.

Soul brought the weapon to his mouth and slowly licked the blood of the edge of the metal. He stared at the man and gave him a wicked grin, "I'm going to devour your soul for that one," he said.

The man reached behind his back and pulled out a long blade. They stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move. Soul launched towards him with his scythes knocking the dart gun across the room. The man countered and twirled out of Soul's reach. Soul quickly swung backwards till his scythe bit into the man's upper thigh. The man fell to the floor and rolled towards his dart gun. Soul stopped him in his path with a quick jab to the back. The man cried out and rolled towards Maka. He knew he was losing the battle so he searched for a way out. Soul walked slowly to the man knowing his freedom was within grasp. He hovered over the injured man with a smug satisfaction. The man rolled over to stare up at Soul.

Soul then heard crying from the corner and looked up to see the little girl curled into a tight ball shaking with terror. She glanced up at him and quickly looked away. The sound of metal scraping against concrete warned Soul the man was up to something, but Soul looked too late. The man plunged the needle into Soul's thigh, cold fluid seeped into his blood stream. Soul's vision blurred and quickly it was engulfed in darkness.

His shoes clicked on the floor as he walked by the walls of bookshelves confused on where he was. He stared at the white marble floors with gold designs leading to the center of the room. Two white fully chairs and a table sat in the middle of the room. To the right of the chairs was a white grand piano. He walked over to it and brushed his fingers along the keys. Lightly notes sung their sweet voices to him. "Even though I don't get it, I still love it," said a voice behind him.

He whipped around and had the wind knocked out of him. Maka stood by an armchair in an emerald green dress that fit against her body emphasized her slight curves. It snugly cut off mid thigh making her legs look long. Her hair curled down around her shoulders in soft ringlets. "Wow," said Soul.

"What?" replied Maka looking around her.

"You look amazing!" he said.

"Well, this is the one place where I feel sexy, I guess. I got no one to impress," she said with a smirk.

Soul shook his head and rolled his eyes and said, "You always look sexy, Maka. If other people don't see it then that is their loss,"

Maka sat down in the chair and crossed her legs hitching up her dress to expose most of her thigh. Soul's breath caught as the sight of her skin reminded him of their previous actions. His eyes traveled along the length of her legs and stopped at the emerald green stilettos on her feet. He had never seen her wear heels that high. It caused so many things to pass through his mind that he knew should never have been there in the first place. "Soul?"

He snapped back to attention and smoothed down his jacket as a distraction to gather his thoughts. Then he realized he wasn't in his usual suit for this one was black and green to match Maka's dress. He looked up in confusion at Maka. She shrugged and simply said, "Well, we always matched."

Soul looked around the room and gathered as much as detail as possible. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Do you think you are the only one who retreats into their soul?" Maka replied.

"This is YOUR soul," he exclaimed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked shortly.

"Why are you so defensive?" he asked.

Maka stood and walked to one of the shelves and picked at the books. Tension ran through her body. He could tell he had hurt her somehow and didn't know how to fix it. She turned towards him with a sad smile on her face. "This is who I am. I will never be the person I keep wishing I was. I'm so strong on the outside, but no one has ever seen this place and its kind of makes me feel vulnerable," Maka said slowly.

Soul shuffled his weight onto his other leg as he pondered her words. He walked over to her and as he got closer to her she started to close off to him emotionally. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pushed her against the shelf earning him a squeak. He captured her lips with his and poured his feelings into it. It was an innocent kiss that left them both breathless. Maka started to laugh and giggled, "Why do we always end up pressed up against something?"

Soul laughed and released her from the shelf by walking back to the chairs and plopping down into one of them. Maka followed and leaned against the arm of the chair. A silent conversation passed between them as they stared at one another. "So what is the plan? Since when we get out of here we are probably in quite the predicament," asked Soul.

"Let me think. We have two objectives. We need to let Death City know what is going on and make sure that they don't reach Kidd. I know for a fact that they won't let me go due to the fact that they need my Soul Perception. We have gone over this already," she said more to herself.

"We could fight our way out," he suggested.

"Cause that worked out so well last time, we also need to get a sample of that drug so that Stein can break it down to figure out what it is," she mumbled.

Silence filled the room to the point you could almost hear the gears in Maka's head working. Soul sat there watching her because her nose always scrunched up when she thought deeply. Maka suddenly snapped her fingers and said, "I got it!"

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"How much do you trust me?"

"Enough to know that you're plan is not going to be to my liking," he replied.

"We need a way to find for you to get your hands on that drug and then get out to Death City. The only bargaining chip that we have is me, so we have to offer them what they want," she stated.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

As Maka opened her mouth to answer that a screeching noise came from the direction of the dark hall. They jerked their heads in that direction. Soul got up and started for the hall. Maka grabbed his arm to hold him back, but he pulled his arm out of her grasp and continued walking. Slowly the floor turned to dark rippling water with images flashing too fast for the eye to recognize. Soul gasped as he felt the madness reach towards him. He turned towards Maka in shock. "This is the Black Blood," he stated.

"I had to put it somewhere," Maka said.

"Maka, this is dangerous. It can consume you, trust me," he said as he looked at her worriedly.

"I can handle it," she retorted.

Soul went to say something else when the water began to ripple as though someone agitated it. Maka squeaked in surprise and clutched to Soul. He laughed and went to pull her into his arms when a bright light pierced the darkness in the center of the Black Blood. Maka turned towards Soul wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down in to a passionate kiss. Soul ended the kiss and stared into her emerald eyes searching for the reason his heart felt like it was breaking. "Ready? Promise on all that is between us that you will go along with everything I say and do," Maka whispered against his lips.

Soul's throat closed and answering her question became a struggle. He nodded instead, but Maka insisted in hearing him say it. "I will," he croaked.

"Trust me, I will get you out of this," she said as she crushed herself against his body.

He felt as though she was mesmerizing how he felt against her. Her kisses were her physical goodbye and it left a bad taste in his mouth. She broke the kiss and ran toward the light. Shocked by her sudden change he chased after her, grabbing her and barreling through the light.

Chains rubbed raw at her wrists making blood trickle down her arms. Maka blinked a few times to clear her vision just to see across from her that Soul was chained up in a similar style. Bruises and gashes covered his body as he locked eyes with her. Maka winced when only one eye would open up completely. "I see you two have decided to finally join us?" said the man from earlier.

Maka grew cold inside as her mind thought of all the ways she wanted to kill him slowly. "Yeah, it was so boring where I was," she replied.

The man walked over to Soul and slapped him across the face. Blood splattered on the floor while Soul only groaned, looking at his captor defiantly. "Stop it," Maka said.

Turning his back to Maka the man pulled a whip made of barb wire off the tray beside him and brought it up to Soul's side. The man looked straight at Maka and said, "I don't think there is nearly enough blood on the floor."

The man twisted bringing the wire into a swinging position and glanced at Maka as he brought the barb wire across Soul's side. His skin shredded on contact and Soul cried out in surprise. "STOP!" Maka screamed.

"There is only one way I am going to stop," the man replied as he shifted so the next swing would be at Soul's chest.

He brought the whip back into attack mode and went to bring it down upon Soul's skin when Maka hung her head while saying, "Stop, I give. I will do it under one condition."

The whip lightly dragged across Soul's chest leaving behind tiny scratches that oozed droplets of blood. "What is this condition you ask for?"

"I want you to return Soul back to Death City alive," she said.

"NO! I will not leave you here defenseless," Soul cried.

"The promise," Maka reminded him.

The man put down the whip and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Soul glared at her as she tried to avoid his gaze. "I don't want to do this. I will not leave you here. It would break me," Soul said.

"We can't talk about this here. They are listening, but you made a promise and I will hold it to you. I will be back and it will be soon," Maka responded.

The door creaked open as a lady in a lab coat and the man returned. The man started to undo Soul's chains and prep him for his departure. Soul mustered up all his energy and tried to shove the man off balance so he could free Maka. The man barely budged and slapped Soul across the face making him fall to the floor. Ropes bound his wrists and ankles together to cut off any possibility of fighting. The man threw Soul over his shoulder and started to walk out the door. Soul wiggled trying to get the man to drop him, to decide to let him stay. Suddenly Soul was thrown to the ground, jarring all this bones in his body as a wave of nauseous threatened to make him spill his guts. "Stop fighting Soul! They will just hurt you more," whimpered Maka.

The lady in the lab coat walked over to Soul with a syringe. A sharp prick to the side had Soul knowing he was about to lose consciousness. He looked up to Maka hanging in the chains, dirty and beat up, and hated himself for failing her. Maka's eyes filled with tears as Soul was once again thrown over a shoulder and hauled towards the exit. No fight left in him, Soul just stared at Maka, burning the image of her in his mind, as his vision began to fade.

"I love you," Maka mouthed as his world went completely black and his heart broke.

IM SO SORRY it took so long! I'm already half way done with the next chapter so have no fear there will be more soon!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

…..please forgive me….

Chapter Four

White hot pain was the first sensation that registered in his mind as he swam back to consciousness. He opened his eyes to find that he laid in front of the door to Maka's and his apartment. Soul's wrists were no longer bound and yet he still failed to move them. Weakness weighed down his bones as he noticed that red stained the carpet around him. Soul was bleeding out and no one was around to help him. Every time he closed his eyes that last image of Maka was scorched into the back of his eyelids. He mustered up the last of his strength reaching up to the door knob. The door swung open and as he lost consciousness again he heard someone cry out his name.

Murmured talking filled the silence as Soul came to again. He was beginning to get tired of this passing out like a girl that he had going on. He felt weak and out of control and it was wearing on his patience. He opened his eyes to see Stein quietly talking to a nurse, who hadn't notice their patient was awake. Soul tried to get their attention, but his mouth was dry and as he reached for the glass of water on the side of his bed pain laced up the side of his body. He groaned which finally got the attention of his medical care. Stein walked up to his bed and stared down at Soul. "How are you feeling? I stitched up all the cuts along your side so moving would not be a good idea. Unless, of course, you want me to work my magic again on you?" Stein said with a slight sadistic smile on his face.

Soul just shook his head and pointed to the water. The nurse quickly rushed forward to hand it to him. The refreshing liquid filled his mouth and Soul groaned as the water quenched his thirst. "I think I will just lay here like a good little patient. I fear your blade, Stein." Soul replied.

"Too bad, it would have been fun. Anyways, on to more important matters, where is Maka?" Stein asked.

Soul's stomach dropped as he realized that he would have to describe his failure multiple times to different people. "She is still back at the enemy's headquarters," Soul responded hating himself further.

"Hmm…sounds like a heavy tale. I will go tell the others that you have joined the world of the living again while you collect yourself," said Stein.

Soul nodded and stared at the ceiling, lost in his memories, as Stein left the room. The next thing he knew the door swung open and he was engulfed in a fierce hug while being smothered with blue hair. "Man, you look like shit, but definitely better than when I saw you last," said Black Star.

Soul laughed which was cut off quickly as he felt his stitches pull with a painful twinge. Tsubaki joined them in the room. Relief and sadness displayed on all her face. Kidd and girls was missing since he was out training. "How are you feeling?" asked Tsubaki.

"A little tortured," Soul replied with a chuckle.

They gave a slight nervous giggle. "She is still back there and when I am better I am off to go get her back," Soul answered before someone posed the question.

"You know we are all going to help find her," said Black Star.

"No! I need you guys to go help protect Kidd," demanded Soul.

Stein and Spirit entered the room at that moment. Spirit looked wrung out as though he had not slept in weeks which was probably true. "What's this about protecting Kidd?" asked Stein.

"The enemy's plan is to use Maka's soul perception to lead them to Kidd. They figure that if they get rid of him then Death City is theirs for the taking. That's why they let me go because they didn't need me and it was the only way to get Maka to help them. She charged me with the mission to get help to Kidd. I will not fail her again. While everyone is there, I will go off to find them and hopefully attack before they reach their destination," Soul explained.

"You can't go out alone. Let us help you," cried Tsubaki.

"He wont be alone. I'm going with him," said a voice behind everyone.

The crowd parted and Soul caught a glimpse of the speaker. She walked towards his bed. Her long dark purple hair hung in thick twin braids as her lavender eyes locked onto his. She did not smile and a great anger swirled around her. "Soul, this is Kamilla. She is from another division and she is familiar with this particular enemy. She is also a maester so she could be of service to you," said Stein.

"How are you familiar with these people?" questioned Soul.

"They tried to use my brother for the same reason that they have your Maka," she replied.

"How did you guys get away?" asked Soul.

"You assume too much. I am the only one that got away," Kamilla retorted.

"Do they still have your brother? We can get him out while we rescue Maka."

"They killed him," responded Kamilla.

"Oh…"

"They no longer needed his services once they had someone who had a stronger Soul Perception," explained Kamilla.

"Maka," whispered Soul.

"Exactly! Let's say I would not mind finding them and paying them back."

"How do you know that they killed him?" Soul asked.

"They deposited him on my doorstep like a present. I held him as he died," replied Kamilla as her eyes grew icy.

"Well, as soon as I am healed, let's go hunting," replied Soul.

MAKA

She was pushed into room and tripped on a rug, falling to her knees. It was a small room, but it beat the hell out of that cell. A small bed was placed in the corner of the room. Maka was worn out physically and emotionally. She picked herself up off the floor and collapsed on the bed. Her mind drifted to the last few hours as she slipped into a dream. Tears fell to her pillow.

Her heels clicked on the white marble floors. Her usual chairs looked as comfortable as always and formed to her body as she dropped down into one. Her mind reeled with the days events and her heart felt hollow. A twinkling of bells caught Maka's attention. The sound came from behind her and she got up to follow it. Maka paused when she realized it was coming from the room filled with the Black Blood. As she drew near the twinkling became louder. Entering the room showed Maka that the Black Blood filled the room even more now. The shore lapping at her heels from the very entrance. In the center of the room sat someone, but she was too far away to see who it was. Slowly, Maka walked towards the figure.

As she strolled closer to the figure Maka realized that it was a small girl with high dark red pigtails clasped with tiny bells and every time she turned her head the bells gave off their tiny song. "Who are you?" asked Maka.

"I'm Enyo" said the girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've always been here, but I do find myself stuck," Enyo replied.

Enyo held up her hands to show Maka the chain around her wrists linked together. Similar chains graced her ankles falling into the dark waters below her. Enyo smiled sweetly up at Maka. "Would you be so kind to release me?"

Maka's instincts told her that would not be a good idea. She shook her head at the small girl and began to head back to her inner room. "I can help you get back to him," posed Enyo innocently.

"How do you know about Soul?" asked Maka.

"As I said, I have always been here. I'm a silent witness till now. You are going to need my help to get away from these people. I can give you the strength you need to get back to your friends. All I ask in return is that you release me," explained Enyo.

Maka was about to answer when she was slammed back into her body.

The man from the torture room hovered above her. Maka automatically went into defense mode and kicked out at the man. He caught her ankle and pulled her up so that she dangled from his hand upside down. He slapped her so hard she saw stars. After placing her back on the bed he walked over to a small dresser and pulled out some clothes. He threw them at Maka and said, "Are you done now? I would be careful from this point on. The Lady of the operation has given you to me as my charge. I have been forbidden to harm you too badly unless you act up so please do me the pleasure and misbehave."

Maka stared at the bundle of clothes in her lap. She looked up at the man expectantly and waited for him to leave so she could dress. "You can dress now. I am not leaving. I would like to watch the show," he said in response to her stare.

She became increasingly more uncomfortable as she slid off what little shreds of clothes she had left. She carefully laid Soul's jacket on the bed. She slipped on the dress the man had given her. It went to her mid thigh and clung to her. Maka instantly hated it as she tried to cover her cleavage. "The Lady never gave restrictions on how I was to dress you," said the man. "This is one of the least revealing dresses I intend for you to wear."

Maka groaned internally and tried not to show the man how much it bothered her. "So if we are to spend a considerable amount of time with you then what is your name?" she asked.

"You could call me Master," he replied.

He chuckled at the look she gave him. "Call me Sin and we can work up to the Master title," he said.

"An interesting name," Maka said.

"Yes, it is. Now the Lady requested your presence so we shall be going," explained Sin.

Maka walked towards to door to follow him, but he stepped into her way. He held out a collar. It was a circular metal ring that latched together with what appeared to be a lock. She didn't understand what he wanted with that. "Stay still," Sin demanded.

He slid the ring around her neck and tried to lock it, but she struggled. Sin slapped her again. "Don't think I won't go find that boy lover of yours and bring him back here just to kill him in front of you. You were given to me and you will do as I say!" he yelled.

Maka stood still as he clasped the collar shut and attached a chain like a leash. She never felt so humiliated in her life and thought of all the ways she would kill him again. "If looks could kill, pet," he said when he caught her eyes.

He led her down the stairs and into a large meeting room. A woman sat at the end of a long table. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked the typical "sexy librarian" in a pencil skirt. "Good evening, Maka. You can call me Lady. I'm in charge around here and as you have learned I have a task for you," said the woman.

Maka was pushed into a chair to the left of Lady. A map was spread out before the woman and pens lay out in front of Maka. A quick glance at the map told Maka the meaning of this meeting. "I want you to concentrate and locate Death the Kid for me. With these markers you are to pin point his location, how many Death Scythes are with him and the destinations of any other Death Scythes near," explained Lady.

Maka nodded knowing she was about to betray all her friends and sent a silent prayer that Soul was preparing for this very act. She closed her eyes to concentrate and sent out her Soul Perception. Several moments went by to the point that Lady had to stop Sin from striking Maka since he thought she was just pretending. Maka's eyes snapped open as she reached for a pen.

Maka used the green to circle an area. Red dots littered the map in several locations. "The green circle is the location of Death the Kid. He has four Death Scythes with him and I am not familiar with their souls so I can not tell you who they are. There are seven more Death Scythes not far from this location in all directions. I know that Sid is one of them," croaked Maka.

"Very good. Just a word of advice, if any of this information proves to be wrong we will take it out in a pound of flesh and if the offense is bad enough you will pay with your life. Only before the end I will give Sin free reign of you and trust me that will not be pleasant for you. You are his favorite type if you catch my drift," explained Lady.

Maka nodded since she felt too sick to her stomach to reply. "Since you did so well and without a fight, I will allow you to shower before returning to your room. In this place you must earn every luxury. Sleep well, Maka," said Lady.

Well…there you go….its a set up chapter…more action soon to come! Thanks for reading! And again sorry I suck at updating!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry…please forgive me. I'm in the process of re-writing the outline to make this simpler. My apartment got broken into and my computer was taken. Just got a new one…lol

Tortured, Not Broken

Chapter Five

He lowered himself to the ground as the music's beat egged him on. His arms screamed at him to just give in, but he knew he couldn't there was too much at stake with his recovery. Pushing himself up to his full arm's extension caused his whole body to begin to shake to the point that his arms finally gave out. Collapsing to the floor Soul tried to catch his breath and could feel the pulse throughout his body. "If you keep this up you will put yourself back in the infirmary" said a voice.

Soul rolled over onto his back and looked in the direction of the voice. Kamilla was standing in the doorway of the gym. Her purple braids were wet and tied back so they wouldn't get in her way. She was wearing black gym shorts and a black tank top which made her usual tan skin look slightly pale. "I only got up to 987 this time. I use to do close to 1200 daily. Maka could sit on my back and read. I don't understand how I could lose so much strength in such a short time," replied Soul.

"Well, if you don't use it you lose it. You were locked up for three days then in the hospital for another four, with no exercise a t all," answered Kamilla.

Soul rolled his eyes and jumped up to his feet. Grabbing his work out towel he begins to clean off the tread mill and the area of his pushups. He starts his routine stretching as Kamilla rolls her eyes. "We need to start training if we have any hope of defeating these guys," comments Kamilla.

"Hey, stretching is a vital piece of working out. I'll finish up and meet you on the training grounds," replied Soul.

Kamilla shook her head and stormed out of the room. Soul smiled as that action reminded him of Maka and quickly was saddened all over again. He completed his last stretch and hopped into the shower.

After rinsing off, Soul heads to the training ground. He comes up over the hill that leads there and is hit with a memory. The weather is similar to today's weather warm with a slight breeze. The sun casting everything in its pale golden light. The air is sweet and is perfect for laying in the grass rather than beating each other up to the point of exhaustion. Maka was on the training ground testing her agility. Dashing back and forth from one end to the other. Cartwheels and back hand springs. She appeared as a flittering fairy.

Soul cleared his mind by shaking his head and walked towards Kamilla. She was peering into the sky with a look of deep thought on her face. The wind played with a few of the loose strands of her hair. Soul crouched and stilled his breath. He dug his soles into the ground and launched himself at her. Kamilla snapped out of her trance, shifted and grabbed Soul's arms. Using his own motion against him she flipped him over her shoulder. He landed with a hard thud on the ground in front of Kamilla. "Don't ever do that again. I've been at this far longer than you have," snapped Kamilla.

"Ah, Kami, I was just having some fun," wheezed Soul.

"DON'T call me Kami! Now let's get some real work done," retorted Kamilla.

Soul nodded and said nothing trying to defuse her anger. It seems he had struck the wrong cord with her. He walked towards her and started to transform. Kamilla grabbed the handle of the scythe. She immediately dropped Soul. Clutching her hands to her chest, Kamilla walked around the training field. "What the hell? Why did you drop me? Do you not know how to handle a weapon?" he screamed.

"Sorry, its not like you are boiling hot when I touch you. You need to calm your own emotions or else we are both doomed," Kamilla yelled back.

Soul quickly shut his mouth and tried to calm his thoughts, but they whirled around his brain. He couldn't get a grip on his own feelings. Kamilla walked towards him and reached again for him. "Give me a moment. I'm not ready," responded Soul.

He took a few more deep breaths. He thought of the happy memories on this field with Maka. "Try again."

Kamilla grabbed him and tried to lift Soul into an attack position. She was stopped and struggled to get him even off the ground. He weighed too much for her to handle. "Maybe you are not strong enough," he stated.

"My brother was a heavy weapon. I know it has nothing to do with strength, but has everything to do with your unwillingness to let me handle you!" cried Kamilla.

"I don't know what you even mean by that. Of course I want to get Maka back and help you get revenge for your brother. I know that the only way to do that is to work together and defeat these enemies," declared Soul.

"Knowing and feeling are two different things, Soul. I am not here by any means to replace Maka. No one ever will, but I am going to have to fill her place until her return and you are going to have to let me," Kamilla assured him.

"Damn right, you can't replace Maka. I don't even know why you would try," screamed Soul as he transformed back.

Kamilla crouched down to his level and peered into his eyes. "Let's get one things straight and I want you to actually hear me, Soul. I am not trying to replace or take Maka's spot in your life. This is just a means to an end."

Soul let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His shoulders slumped and started to shake as he tried to get a handle of this flood of emotions. "HEY!" cried a voice from the hill.

Black*Star came running down the hill at them. Soul jumped to his feet and collected himself. He would not show any form of weakness in front of any friends. Black*Star skidded to a stop right in front of Kamilla. "Death wants to see everyone," indicated Black*Star as he tries to catch his breath.

"Getting a little rusty there!" jeered Soul.

"NO! I ran here from Death's room. That's a hell of a hike," countered Black*Star.

"Whatever, you need to work out more," responded Soul as he walked towards the school.

They jogged all the way up towards the Death Room. Soul stood at the entrance and composed himself. Pressing his hands against the large door with the skull. The door swung open revealing the pathway towards Death himself. Soul and the gang walked down the path, the guillotines shining as though they would drop on top of them at any moment. The walkway opened up to the dome that held a large circular platform. The sky was usually a bright blue with white fluffy clouds floating across it, but today it was a pale gray that seemed to reflect the mood of its master.

Death stood looking through his mirror. He didn't even turn towards them at their footsteps. Spirit greeted them and gestured towards Death. They walked up the steps, Soul assumed that there would be a projection of Lord Death since he is out training Kidd. "Lord Death, how are you here? Shouldn't you be with Kidd?" inquired Soul.

"I am with Kidd. I just can't actually be there. I cannot leave Death City so I project to work with Kidd and oversee all of his training. He is coming along quite well. I would say he will be ready to take my place in about three days," replied Lord Death.

"So you wanted to see us?" asked Kamilla.

"Yes, I want to devise a plan with the assumption that Maka has told the enemy everything about the locations of all the Death Scythes Kidd. We must be prepared for anything. Maka is a skilled strategist," started Lord Death.

Soul clenched his fists as he shook with rage. "Maka would not betray us like that!" he screamed.

"Soul, I know that she is extremely loyal to us, but you have to realize that she has been taken hostage and they are using her friends against her. Imagine what they would do to her or us if they found out that the information she gave them was false," said Spirit calmly.

Soul's shoulders dropped in defeat. He just couldn't imagine Maka giving away everything. She is too smart and would find a way to leave out at least some information. He was lost in thought when suddenly there was a piercing sounds. All eyes shot to the mirror behind Lord Death. Maka was visible and was breathing heavily. The image was blurry, but it was definitely her. Blood covered the side of her cheek. "MAKA!" cried Soul.

"They know everything. They are leaving in three days' time and you must be prepared. Their main weapon is the gas to stop us from AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka screamed as the mirror went blank.

Immediately the mirror began ringing again. It was one of the professors from the lower classes. "Sir! That was broadcasted to all the mirrors in the whole school. It would be best if there was a school wide announcement to prevent panic."

Death nodded solemly and took a deep breath. "Thank you. I will collect myself and expect a message within a few moments."

Soul was lost in his thoughts. Maka looked injured. What did it cost her to send that message to us? Will she be okay? Everyone around him break out into conversations, but Soul hears none of it. He is on the brink of sanity when someone touches his shoulder. Kamilla is looking at him with worried eyes. "Kamilla, please escort Soul back to his place. I need to prepare for this announcement. A group will be leaving to Kidd in the afternoon tomorrow. I need you both rested and ready," commanded Lord Death.

Kamilla nodded and guided Soul down the long path back to the main school halls. Everything was a blur for Soul and when he finally took note of where he was, he was looking at the front door of his apartment. "How long have I been standing here?" he said to himself.

"About 15 minutes," replied a voice.

Soul jumped and landed in a fighting pose, just to realize that it was Kamilla. She stood next to him waiting patiently. She glanced at the door and gave a small smile. "Are you going to open the door?" she inquired.

Soul fumbled into his pockets and pulled out his keys. He opens the door and walks straight towards the couch. Once plopping down on the cushions that were so familiar to him his mind unwound and he was passed out within second. Kamilla shook her head since he left the door open with that keys still in the lock.

She pulled the keys out, closed the door and locked it. She started to clean off the kitchen island of all the plates, which started to grow their own vegetation. All the plates went into the sink and next she opened one of the windows to let in some fresh air. She remembered what it was like to be home without her brother, all too familiar with the emotions that Soul was going through. Kamilla was determined for Soul and Maka's story to have a different ending than hers.

Kamilla decided to watch over Soul while he slept and would make sure that he had nothing to do once he woke up. She opened the refrigerator and looked what to cook. Something simple and light since she doubted that Soul wouldn't be able to handle much else after today's events. She pulled out ingredients and starts looking for pots. She turns on the stove and starts to boil some water for the vegetables.

As she waits for the water to boil she undoes her hair. It cascades down in a river of purple. She starts to braid it into her usual style and gets back to work. She cuts up the vegetables and places them into the water. As she cooks she hums to herself and then looks around for something that plays music. She locates an Ipod player on the edge of the counter. She flicks it on and continues to play whatever was being listen to last.

Soft piano sounds engulf her and she pauses for a minute to just enjoy the sweet melody. It's a song of longing and full of emotion. Kamilla starts to tear up with the swell of the song. She smiles to herself and gets back to work. Making a quick task of finishing dinner, she goes through the cabinets looking for plates and forks. Once locating them, she sets up two place setting on the now clean kitchen island.

After setting out dinner Kamilla walks over to Soul, who is still passed out on the couch. She gently shakes him to wake him up. He is dead to the world, but she continues to try. Finally Soul startles awake and instinctively swings for a hit. Kamilla catches his fist before it hits her. Soul realizes that he almost hit her and looks embarrassed. "Don't worry about it. I was the same way for months after my brother's death. Now let's get some food in you before you go back to bed," Kamilla instructed.

Soul looked over towards the kitchen to see that plates with the steaming food. His stomach growled as he realized that he hadn't eaten anything all day. Kamilla was already sitting down by the time he got to the island. She had made some steamed veggies and what smelled like lemon chicken. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this," said Soul quietly.

"I know I didn't, but I had a friend take care of me after I was returned and it was really a life-saver even though I was annoyed at first," replied Kamilla.

Soul bit into the chicken and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was delicious and he quickly devoured it. They both sat in silence as they ate. Kamilla finished before him and watched as Soul continued to eat. She scooped another helping of veggies onto his place as he was almost finished. He nodded in gratitude, but just continued to eat. She laughed and took her plate to the sink.

Kamilla brought a bottle of wine with her when she returned to the table. Soul raised his eyebrow as she poured two glasses. "To compliment the meal and celebrate our soon to be revenge," she said with a gleam in her eye.

Soul put down his fork and grabbed the wine glass, taking a healthy drink of it. It was a good compliment to the meal, but it was more the end of that sentence he was curious about. "Kamilla, would you mind telling me about your brother?"

Kamilla's open expression instantly closed down and her mood darkened. Soul thought he had crossed a line and was about to retract his question when Kamilla started to talk. "My brother, Landon, and I took on a high level mission. I kept telling him that he wasn't ready for it yet, but boys will be boys. So I just made sure to train hard with him before we left. The thing you should know about Landon is that he is a rare Weapon. He possesses the Soul Perception ability, which as you know, is mostly found in Meisters. It boggled the minds of the city we were stationed in. They started to run tests on him and came to realize that he was both a Meister and a Weapon. He felt more comfortable as a Weapon and I think that was because I was a Meister. We partnered up from the very beginning since it was our parent's wish."

"During this mission we ended up surrounded, but I was still confident that we could make it out. Suddenly they threw these gas canisters towards us and we were engulfed in the gas. Landon turned back into his normal form and couldn't seem to change back to his Weapon form. He was not skilled in hand-to-hand combat so I took charge. I tried my hardest to protect him, but there were just too many of them. Every time I took one down three more would appear. Eventually we were captured and we woke up in a prison cell."

"They tortured us. They concentrated mostly on me and kept taunting Landon. It wore him down and I could tell that he wouldn't hold out for much longer. I tried bargaining with them, but I had nothing they wanted. I was the just the leverage. Our torturer seemed to enjoy talking about their plan. They needed Soul Perception so they could locate the next heir to Death City. They wanted to know how many Death Scythes there were with him and the quickest way to get to him. I didn't know if my brother had that strong of Soul Perception to tell them those details. They made him try and thought that by torturing me it would heighten his abilities."

"He fought so hard. I tried to not scream and give them what they wanted, but you can only control so much after a certain amount of pain. Landon finally bargained with them to let me go and he would do whatever they wanted of him. They laughed at him and told him that he clearly didn't have the power to what was asked. Landon told them that he could locate a person who does have a stronger version of the Soul Perception, but would only do so if they let me go. So I was knocked out and woke up at the door of our house,"

Soul let all that information sink in and could sympathize with how she felt. He remembered waking up in the hospital and understanding that Maka was not with him. It tore him up. Kamilla downed another glass of wine and poured herself another. "So what happened after that?" he asked gently.

"I searched for a partner, but the leaders of my unit already warned everyone not to work with me since I was in no condition to go after them. I researched for two days on where their location could be based on the time that it took for them to get me back to our house, but I had no luck. Then one day I opened my door and Landon was laying there just bleeding out on the front porch. I kicked into gear, but they had beaten him beyond saving. He ended up dying in my arms and his last word was Maka," she finished.

Kamilla finished her third glass of wine. She went to pour herself another, but the bottle was empty. She was feeling pretty light headed from the consumption of the wine so quickly. "I looked into Maka and found her location. I headed towards Death City that very day. I didn't even have time to bury my brother, but I'm sure that my family gave him a beautiful service. I arrived here two days later to warn Maka about the attack, but you and Maka had already left on the mission. I tried calling Lord Death before I left to get a heads start, but got nowhere since everyone thought it was just grief talking. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I could have prevented all of this," cried Kamilla.

Soul puts his hand on her shoulder as she buries her face in her hands. Sobs rip from her as she lets out the guilt she had been carrying for so long. "Kam, thank you for telling me your story. This situation is by no means your fault. Please stop blaming yourself. If Maka was here she would have Maka Chopped you already. I know I will get her back and I know that we are going to get the people who have done this to the people we love. So let's call it a night and get some rest so that we can be on the top of our game for tomorrow because we are going to need it," reassured Soul.

Kamilla took a deep breath and steadied herself. She was normally a really composed person, but she felt comfortable around Soul simply because he is going through the same things she had. Kamilla steeled her nerves and started towards the door. Soul walked in front of her and unlocked the door. When Soul opened the door his breath caught. Kamilla looked towards him as she gathered her training gear. Maka was laying on the floor outside the door with a pool of blood all around her. Soul dropped to ground as Kamilla screamed at the familiar scene.

Well, there is chapter five. I am so sorry for the wait and I hope this was a good chapter for you. As you finish this I am already halfway through writing chapter six. I made sure to have it started before I posted this chapter….so again I am sorry. Thank you for reading


End file.
